parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thomas Trilogy - (Thomas/Rayman Parody) - UbiSoftFan94.
Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy (Harold and Murfy are both fly in the air) *James as Clark (James and Clark are both vain) *Molly as Uglette (Uglette's voice suits Molly) *Oliver as Ssssam the Snake (Oliver and Ssssam the snake are both western) *Sir Topham Hatt as Polokus (Sir Topham Hatt and Polokus are both wear top hats) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both beautiful) *Rosie as Tily (Rosie and Tily are both cute) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale (Tillie and Carmen the Whale are both beautiful *Gordon, Henry, Duck, Toby, Boco, Salty, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Johnny, Toyland Express, Rustee Rails, Harry Hogwarts, Rusty (The Little Engine That Could), Shelbert, Jason, Pufle, Bertie, Terence and Doc as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Toots, Ivor, Tom Jerry, Tom, Azul (Blue), Greendale Rocket, Linus, Steam Lokey, Choo Choo, Little Chug, Rasmus, Fergus, Jack and the Pack as Globox Children *Chip/Homer Simpson as Bzzit/Mozzy *Jake as Hardrox *Gordon Highlander as The Magician (Rayman 1) (Gordon Highlander an The Magician arw both kind and wise) *Caley Skyketchum as Betilla the Fairy (Betilla's voice suits Caleb Skyketchum) *Casey Jr as Tarayzan (Casey Jr. and Tarayzan are both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Jones Goods as The Musician (Jones Goods and The Musician are both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Joe (Percy and Joe are both wear green) *Rusty as Otto Psi *Stepney as Romeo Pattie *Flynn as Gonzo *City of Truro as Photographer *Mr. Percival as The Bubble Dreamer *Neville as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard (Smudger and Admiral Razorbeard are both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Spencer as Ninjaws (Spencer is a real villain in Season 3) *Devious Diesel as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Devious Diesel) *Mavis as Razorwife (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Bulgy, The Orient Express, The Robotnik Express, Evil Green Engine, Double-Headed Slow Freight Train, The Great Marquess, Union of South Africa, Blossom, 45407, 45231, 42968, Duchess of Sutherland, and Cock o' The North as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel (Arry and Axel are both have four words in one name and they both have the letter 'A' at the beginning of their names) *Bert as Foutch *George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George, because they're both wear green and evil) *Montana, Bertram, Torquay Manor, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, and The Evil Diesels as The Robo-Pirates *Glen Douglas as Mr. Dark (Thomas and Rayman are both angry with Glen Douglas and Mr. Dark) *Darth Homer as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Duncan as Andre (Both stubborn) *Narrow Gauge Trucks, Cabot's Cargo, The Barges, and the Shrimpers (from TUGS) as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries and Season 1 Trucks as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Daisy as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Daisy, because they're both big, strong, evil, and wear green) *The Angry Policeman as Count Razoff (Thomas and Rayman are both angry with The Angry Policeman and Count Razoff) *Max, Monty, Bulstrode, Bulgy, Scruffey, Evil Henry, Evil Gordon, Evil Toby, Evil Duck, Evil James, Evil Percy, Evil Oliver, Evil Donald, Evil Douglas, Evil Stepney, Johnny Cuba, Nantucket, Zorran, Zak, Zug, Zip, Zebedee, Cabot, Tex, Oliver (TT), Foreign Engine, D7101, D199, Bear, and Bobby as The Knaarens *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux (Cerberus and Reflux are both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *D261 as The Magician (Rayman Origins) *Emma as Bembette *Farnsworth as Grolem 13 *The Policemen as Antitoons, Livingstones, and Hunters *The Beatles, GGROBAR Cast, Rocko, Filburt, Heffer, Seven Girls, Penguin, Engineer, and Fireman as Electoons *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama Gallery Category:UbiSoftFan94